Um Lobo Solitário
by Ana Torres
Summary: A história de Remus Lupin desde pequeno, quando um ataque de Lobisomem muda sua vida e ele se vê completamente perdido e solitário até entrar para escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.
1. Prólogo

****

Um Lobo Solitário

Prólogo

Em uma casa no pé da montanha em Morning Star, uma cidadezinha ao norte da Inglaterra, afastada dos grandes centros, como Londres, morava John e Nicole Lupin. Era um casal jovem e apaixonado, John tina seus 22 anos, era alto, magro, com olhos de um azul profundo e cabelos castanhos, Nicole, tinha 21 anos, era um pouco mais baixa do que Jonh tinha os cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, ela não era uma pessoa comum não só pela beleza, mas também porque ela era uma bruxa.

Dês de quando ela era pequena, as pessoas do vilarejo sempre tiveram um pouco de medo, mas, John sempre foi seu amigo, e admirava o dom que Nicole tinha. Eles cresceram e a amizade se tornou amor, agora eles moravam um pouco mais afastados do vilarejo. Desse amor estava para nascer uma criança, Nicole estava grávida já no oitavo mês, com um barrigão enorme, John nunca estivera tão feliz, a idéia de ser pai sempre o fascinou, e ele fazia de tudo para agradar a sua mulher que estava quase para dar a luz.

Numa fria tarde de fevereiro, John havia saído para trabalhar, e Nicole, estava em casa com sua tia Celine, que era a única parente que Nicole tinha, pois os pais já haviam falecido, Celine também era bruxa, e uma grane adivinha, ela havia sonhado que a criança logo chegaria ao mundo, assim sendo ela tratara de trazer a parteira, e esperava a hora do nascimento, como previra a idosa mulher Nicole já sentia as contrações.

John chegou em casa por volta das 4:00 hs, como era de costume, Celine lhe contou o que estava acontecendo, ele queria estar ao lado da mulher, mas Celine o impediu dizendo:

- Nessas horas homens só atrapalham, aguarde aqui, pois tudo está correndo bem, e assim que a criança nascer eu chamo você. John não ficou muito contente, mas o que ele poderia fazer, Celine estava irredutível, e não o deixaria entrar, ele ficou então aguardando na sala aflito a cada grito da mulher, ele rezava para que tudo desce certo. Então, mais ou menos duas horas depois, um choro estridente, ecoou do quarto onde Nicole estava, John imediatamente pôs se em pé ao lado da porta, minutos depois, que para ele foram uma eternidade, Celine abriu a porta e o deixou entrar, na cama estava Nicole com uma criança nos braços, e com lágrimas nos olhos John se aproximou, ela lhe sorriu e disse:

- É um menino John, como você queria, um menino...Ele chegou mais perto e pegou a pequena criança no colo meio desajeitado, e disse com um sorriso no rosto:

- Sim Nicole, é meu filho, nosso filho, e vai se chamar Remus, Remus John Lupin.

- É a coisa mais linda desse mundo Remus John Lupin, ela disse acariciando a pequena cabecinha, quase careca da criança.

Nesse momento a parteira se aproximou também da cama e tirou o menino do colo do pai que olhou para ela com uma cara de "como ousa", Nicole porem riu e tratou de acalmar o marido, dizendo: - Calma, ela só vai limpar o bebê, não vai levá-lo embora, ele precisa de cuidados. John olhou para ela um pouco mais calmo e segurando agora em sua mão perguntou:

- E você como está?

- Estou muito bem, não precisa se preocupar...

Celine ia pegar a criança para levá-la de volta para a mãe para mamar, porém quando ela tocou no menino, seu tom de voz mudou e ela falou com uma voz rouca: Essa criança sofrerá muito nesta vida, mas há de se tornar uma boa pessoa e um grande bruxo... Logo em seguida ela voltou ao normal pegou a criança e levou para a mãe, e não entendeu o porquê de sua cara de espanto:

- O que aconteceu? Por que essa cara?

-Você acabou de dizer que meu filho vai sofrer muito, mas se tornará uma boa pessoa, e um grande bruxo... Disse Nicole assustada

- Estranho, não me lembro, mas, as vezes as visões são assim, o que será que vai acontecer a esse pequeno? E entregou Remus para a mãe, que se agarrou ao filho num ato de proteção.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

O Ataque

Era uma manhã de março, o inverno estava indo embora mas um vento cortante ainda batia na janela da casa da família Lupin. Um menino bem agasalhado de cabelos castanhos e olhos muito azuis brincava no quintal da modesta casa, quando seu pai o chamou:

- Remus, venha aqui.

O menino, desapontado por ter de deixar os brinquedos, foi ver o que o pai queria.

- O que foi pai?

- Sua mãe precisa de algumas folhas de margaridas prateadas para fazer uma poção de hermoliuns, e como eu não conheço essas coisas, você vai me ajudar.

Remus sorriu, pois gostava de se sentir útil e sabia que seu pai, sendo trouxa, não sabia diferenciar plantas mágicas de plantas comuns. Ele, assim como Celine previra a pouco mais de dez anos atrás, era um bruxo e gostava de ajudar sua mãe.

Freqüentava agora o ultimo ano do primário em uma escola para trouxas, pois John insistira que ele tivesse uma vida "normal", pelo menos até o próximo ano, quando a carta da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Enquanto isso não acontecia, ele aprendia muitas coisas com sua mãe. Na escola, algumas crianças tinham medo dele e cochichavam quando ele passava - "_Lá vai o esquisito"_ . Outros não ligavam, pois ele era uma criança gentil, atenciosa e um bom amigo.

- Aqui, pai, essa é uma margarida prateada. - disse o menino apontando para uma planta de folhas grossas e ásperas - Elas tem uma propriedade bem peculiar que, junto com cascas de abóboras verdes, fazem uma infusão para hemorragias muito poderosa.

John deu um sorriso orgulhoso para o filho e disse:

- Isso deve servir para aquela poção da sua mãe. Ainda bem que você conhece bem essas coisas. Se eu tivesse vindo sozinho nuca teria encontrado, mas vamos que sua mãe está esperando.

Nicole estava em casa preparando uma poção complexa para um velho bruxo, Vincelau Fraulem, que vivia do outro lado da colina e que estava sofrendo de uma estranha doença mágica chamada Extralium Vitallis, que tem como principal sintoma um processo lento de rompimento dos vasos sanguíneos cerebrais. Ele era um grande amigo de Celine, tia de Nicole, que no momento estava viajando, no sul da Inglaterra, em busca de alguns ingredientes raros que poderiam ajudar Fraulem.

Chegando em casa, Remus colocou sobre a mesa uma sacola cheia de folhas de margaridas prateadas.

- Oh, já voltaram. Que bom. Filho, pegue para mim meio copo de óleo de pimenta roxa e depois me dê nove folhas das margaridas que vocês trouxeram. - disse Nicole que mexia em seu caldeirão - A poção está quase pronta, só precisa desses últimos ingredientes e ferver por mais meia hora.

- Você vai levá-la ainda hoje? - perguntou John.

- É preciso John, o Sr. Fraulem está muito fraco. Se só levá-la amanhã, as chances de recuperação serão menores.

-Posso ir também mãe?

-Você realmente gosta daquele lugar não é?

- É sim. Aquele quintal é muito grande e tem a floresta ali do lado. Eu gosto de lá. - respondeu Remus com um olhar sonhador, se referindo ao grande quintal cheio de plantas e criaturinhas mágicas na propriedade do Sr. Fraulem. Ao lado havia a Floresta de Morning Star que, apesar do desconhecimento dos trouxas, abrigava uma variedade enorme de plantas de propriedades mágicas, que serviam de ingredientes para muitas poções.) Mas que também abrigava inúmeras feras, tidas como lendas pelos trouxas e bem reais para os bruxos.

- E o senhor Remus já fez a lição de casa? - perguntou John

- Ah pai, só falta alguns probleminhas de matemática, eu termino quando voltar. Por favor, pai deixe-me ir?

- Dá pra recusar um pedido desses? Vai, mas, quero ver esses probleminhas todos resolvidos antes de você dormir ehn... - disse John, que sabia que o filho detestava matemática.

- Pode deixar.

- E se é assim vamos os três, a família reunida.

Algum tempo depois eles saíram para uma tarde fria, rumo ao outro lado da colina, Remus ora corria na frente ora ficava para trás, ia chutando pedras e assustando passarinhos. Ainda era dia quando eles chegaram à entrada da propriedade do Sr. Fraulem. Nicole tocou a estranha campainha que tinha um som de grito estridente e logo um elfo doméstico veio atendê-los.

- Minha jovem senhora, o Sr. Fraulem meu amo, a aguarda.

- E como ele está, Matubi? - perguntou Nicole

- Nada bem. A cada dia que passa meu mestre está mais fraco, mas a jovem senhora trouxe poção para meu amo melhorar, não trouxe?

- Sim, eu trouxe. Mas ainda não é uma poção que possa curá-lo de vez. Para essa, tia Celine está procurando ingredientes no sul e deve voltar daqui a algumas semanas.

John ainda não se acostumara a elfos domésticos. Por mais que visitasse a casa do Sr.Fraulem, ainda se sentia estranho em conversar com aquela criatura quase humana.

O Sr. Fraulem encontrava-se sentado em uma bela poltrona, próxima a lareira que emitia chamas azuladas. Ele era um senhor de mais ou menos 60 anos, calvo, de olhos castanhos, baixo, que um dia fora gordo mas que, devido à doença, perdera muito peso, e estava com uma aparência flácida. Tinha um rosto amável daqueles em que se pode confiar.

- Olá Nicole, John e nossa, esse é o mesmo Remus que eu conheci? Como cresceu! - perguntou o Sr. Fraulem.

- Como vai Sr. Fraulem? - Disse Nicole - é, esse é meu Remus, a cada dia que se passa ele fica maior e mais esperto.

- Por favor Vince, somente Vince, querida Nicole, com quantos anos ele está agora, oito ou nove?

- Dez - disse Remus cheio de orgulho

- Oh, vai para Hogwarts no próximo ano, eu presumo?

- Vai sim, ele tem a magia da mãe no sangue - colocou John.

- Não só da mãe, pois você compreende o poder da magia, e mesmo não podendo fazer feitiços não quer dizer que você não tenha a magia dentro de você, e até mesmo esses trouxas que tanto temem o seu significado, têm um imenso poder dentro de si, é só que em alguns ela está mais aflorada como é o caso do Remus, mas poderia muito bem ser você, ou como explicaríamos os muitos casos de trouxas que se descobrem bruxos, mas por falar em Remus onde é que ele foi?

- Deve ter ido brincar lá fora, crianças geralmente não tem paciência para conversas de adultos, mas uma coisa é certa, ele não vê a hora de ganhar sua varinha e ir para Hogwarts aprender muitos feitiços, ainda ontem ele me perguntou quando é que nós iríamos ao Beco Diagonal para comprarmos sua varinha e suas vestes, logo, logo ele deve aparecer, mas bem... Agora eu preciso de um cálice para colocar sua poção, ou ela perderá seu efeito, e fico feliz de ver que o senhor está um pouquinho mais animado que da última vez, Matubi, pode vir aqui, por favor?

- Sim senhora, o que deseja?

- Coloque essa poção naquele cálice grande, e traga para o Sr. Vince, ok?

E o elfo saiu carregando o pote que continha a poção, enquanto isso Remus se encontrava do lado de fora da casa onde já havia escurecido, e fazia uma noite linda de céu estrelado com uma lua cheia radiante que dava uma cor prateada ao topo das árvores. Ele brincava com um enorme sapo laranja que brilhava no escuro, e sem que ele percebesse, estava cada vez mais distante da casa, o sapo pulava e ele ia atrás tentando pegá-lo, mas como o sapo era mais rápido e escorregadio sempre escapava.

À medida que ele se afastava da casa, apareciam mais árvores, e o som de grilos cantando ia aumentando, corujas piando e os guinomos de jardim corriam para todas as direções amansando as folhas secas no chão, com um pulo particularmente mais alto o sapo sumiu de vista, ele olhou ao redor mas nem sinal do bicho.

Remus não percebera ainda, mas de repente, as corujas pararam de piar, os gnomos se esconderam, e até os grilos pararam de cantar. Ele finalmente desistira de pegar o sapo, e já ia voltando para a casa quando percebe o silêncio, e uma estranha sensação de estar sendo observado, ele apressa o passo, mas um rosnado o faz parar. Parado na sua frente, a uns dois metros estava um enorme lobo cinza rosnando e rondando. Não havia como ele fugir.

Ele fez a única coisa que ele podia, gritou o mais alto que conseguiu:

- Socorro, pai, mãe, por favor alguém!!!

Mas parecia que era só isso que o lobo estava esperando, ele avançou, pulou e com as patas jogou o menino no chão, remus tentou lutar, mas quando sentiu os dentes do bicho cravados em seu ombro esquerdo ele só conseguiu gritar - Arrggg - viu que era o fim e desistiu. Olhou para o lado e ainda viu um clarão verde ser disparado sobre o lobo que fugiu.

- Rápido John o pegue e leve para dentro, ele está sangrando muito.

John pegou o menino nos braços e levou para dentro, colocando-o no sofá.

- Nicole, o que aconteceu? Você pode ajudá-lo não pode? Ele estava desesperado vendo o filho ali, todo ensangüentado sem entender - Aquilo era um lobo?

Nicole estava debruçada sobre o menino, examinando o ferimento.

- Sim John era um lobo, e o ferimento é bem profundo. Sr. Fraulem eu preciso de um pouco daquela poção de hermoliuns, depois eu faço mais para o senhor...

- Sim, sim, Matubi traga agora mesmo a poção.

E o elfo apareceu com o pote cheio de poção, Nicole fez Remus beber, mas o menino não acordou e nem parou de sangrar.

- Nicole use a lareira, leve-o para o St. Mungus em Londres, o hospital daqui é um hospital trouxa, e não saberão cuidar dele, já faz uns dias que eu tenho ouvido o uivo de um lobo por aqui, se eu não estivesse tão fraco o teria espantado a mais tempo, e você sabe que dia é hoje? Disse o Sr. Fraulem, olhando para Nicole.

- Sei, nós não deveríamos tê-lo deixado brincar lá fora, vamos John, você precisa ir comigo.

- O que ele quis dizer com que dia é hoje? E porque o hospital normal não poderia ajudá-lo?

- Vamos John depois eu te explico, mas precisamos ir logo, você vai achar meio esquisito, pois nunca andou de pó de floo antes, mas é o único modo de se chegar mais rápido a Londres, com ele assim, já que não temos uma chave de portal.

Nicole pegou um pouco de pó de floo e colocou na mão do marido que segurava o menino. - é só jogar e dizer Hospital St. Mungus, logo você chegará lá, eu irei logo em seguida. John jogou o pó de floo e disse:

- Hospital St. Mungus.

Ates de Nicole ir o Sr. Fraulem falou:

- Você sabe do que eu suspeito, não é? Bem, se si confirmar me avise, e procure também Dumbledore, talvez ele possa fazer alguma coisa, mas vá... E que estejamos enganados, boa sorte!

Nicole apanhou mais um pouco de pó de floo, entrou na lareira e dizendo:

- Hospital St. Mungus, ela rodopiou até desaparecer.

Continua...


End file.
